The present invention is directed to a water level control device for a swimming pool and more specifically to a water level control device having a float control valve disposed in an apertured housing adapted to be mounted in a swimming pool at the desired water level with the outlet of the valve communicating directly with the swimming pool exteriorly of said housing.
In swimming pools of the type having a pool water circulation system wherein the surface water may be withdrawn through openings in the side of the pool, it is necessary to maintain a water level sufficient to insure a continuous supply of water to the circulation system in order to prevent damage to the circulation equipment. When a pool is left unattended for an extended period of time, especially in a very warm climate, the evaporation of water can cause a significant lowering of the water level. Should the water level drop below the openings in the side of the pool, the water pump for the circulation system could be burned out. The water level could also be substantially lowered due to leaks in the pool or due to extensive splashing of water out of the pool.
The use of water level control devices for maintaining a desired water level in a swimming pool is old and well known in the art. However, most of these water level control systems are extremely complicated and involve elaborate external float chambers and extensive built in plumbing, such as that disclosed in the Leslie U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,752, and the Grewing U.S. Pat. No. 3,908,206.
Another known type of water level control device utilizes a float control valve assembly disposed in a housing adapted to be mounted in a body of water adjacent the desired water level. Wilson U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,770, and Hodge U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,125, both disclose float control valve assemblies of this type wherein the outlet of the float control valve discharges water directly into the float chamber. As a result, the water level within the float chamber can be significantly different from the water level outside the float chamber and the turbulance of the water being discharged into the float chamber can adversely effect the accurate operation of the float operated valve assembly.